Save A Broom
by Why Hedonists r Often Rated E
Summary: A fluffy RHr fic based on something funny that happened at school. Has something to do with the song 'Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy' by Big & Rich.


**disclaimer:i don't own anything.**

**i came up with this fic because of something funny rachel said at school during lunch a couple weeks ago and finally decided to make a fic out of it.fluff fluff and more fluff.i thank rachel for the idea.thank you rachel.**

"Hey Harry, what are you singing?"

"What?" Harry asked obviously confused.

"What are you singing?" Ron asked again, irritated.

"Oh. . . Save a horse, ride a cowboy, by Big & Rich. . . It's a muggle band." Harry added, seeing the look of confusion on Ron's face.

"Oh, ok. Can you sing it for me? I want to know the words."

"I won't sing it for you but you can listen to it, the cd's upstairs in my trunk."

"Ok."

Harry took Ron up to the boys dormitory and played the song for Ron. At the second chorus, Ron was singing along.

"That's a good song, mate." Ron stated after the song ended.

"Yeah it is."

"What does 'save a horse, ride a cowboy' mean?" He asked with a questionable look on his face.

"Uhh. . . Well. . . It means. . . This is awkward. . ." After Harry told Ron what it meant, he was kind of frozen in shock.

"Oh." Ron said as realization dawned on him. "I see. . . OHHH" His eyes got big.

"Now you get it?"

"Umm. . . yeah."

"Alright."

They walked down to the common room together and saw Hermione doing some homework on the couch, her legs tucked underneath her.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron stated, sitting down next to her.

"Hey, Ron, Harry. Harry?" Hermione said. "What are you singing?"

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy."

"Oh, that's a good song. It's one of my favorite's along with beverly hills by weezer and sugar, we're goin down by fall out boy."

"Yeah, Ron asked what I was singing earlier and I told him and he wanted to know if he could hear it so I took him upstairs and he listened to it and then he asked what save a horse, ride a cowboy meant."

"Are you serious? You actually didn't know what that meant, did you?"

"No, but now I know."

"Good. It's kind of weird that you didn't know what that meant."

Ron gave Hermione a scowl and then grinned at her as he saw the look of amusement on his face at him not knowing what that meant.

Harry left to go find Ginny and Hermione and Ron sat in silence as Ron just stared at the fire and Hermione did her homework and then she started singing; not audibly at first and then it reached a whisper and Ron could barely hear her. He heard the words 'save a' and 'ride a' and he then realized that she was singing 'save a horse, ride a cowboy.' He started to sing along and this made her blush a dark shade of red though Ron didn't notice until he stopped and looked down to let her sing the chorus by herself. She blushed even deeper until her face turned a light shade of maroon.

Ron thought she had the most beautiful voice and the way the light was shining through the window, it made her look like an angle; a beautiful angel with a beautiful voice.

When she was finished with the chorus, Ron joined back in and they finished singing the rest of the song together. Hermione laughed as they finished and dropped her ancient runes book on the floor. She stooped to pick it up when Ron announced that he had to go to the bathroom and that he would be back. He ran up to the boys dormitory. Hermione sat singing the song again and then got to the chorus and decided to change it a bit to fit her way.

"Save a broom, ride a keeper, everybody says save a broom, ride a keeper."

"What words to come from such a virgin mouth. I'm disappointed in you Hermione."

Hermione whipped around and noticed Ron right there and staring down at her and smiling at her and laughing. She tried her hardest to grin back at him, embarressed about what she had just said and then realized what Ron was implying.

"No, no." Hermione stopped and looked up at the ceiling with a daydreamy look on her face. She looked back at Ron, "NO!"

"You stopped to think about it, 'Mione."

Hermione tried her hardest not to grin back at him. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her shoulders.

"So. . ."

"So. . ." Hermione repeated hopeful.

"So, did what you sing was true?"

"Partly."

"Which part?" Ron asked as he continued to smile down at her.

"Well the part that says I kind of like you."

"And how much would you happen to like me?" He asked smiling down at her still.

She looked down at her hands. "Well, a whole lot."

"How much is a whole lot?"

"I love you alright." She said staring up at him.

"That's what I thought." He said still smiling down at her.

Hermione blushed scarlet and looked down. When she looked up, Ron's face was mere inches from hers.

"I love you too." He whispered, breathing heavily, as he closed the space between them and kissed her softly on the lips.

He was really happy that Hermione didn't push away and he was sure that he actually felt her loosen up a bit at his touch as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair and he slipped his arms around her waist.

After a while, Hermione's hand slid up his chest and pushed him back slightly to make him stop.

"What?" Ron asked as she broke apart with him.

She looked in his eyes and smiled but suddenly turned suddenly serious.

"Do you really love me? Or did you just say that because I said I loved you?"

"No, I really do love you. Ever since. . ." Ron paused and counted on his hands how long he had loved her. "Well since you told me I had dirt on my nose." He said as he wrapped his arms back around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Hermione smiled wider and chuckled and scooted closer to him "Good." She said as she leaned closer into him and slowly kissed him in a long, sweet, and passionate kiss.

**so what do u think?ha.another RHr fluff fic.i told u they will never die, did i not?that's what i thought.anyway tell me what u think please.i'd love to know what y'all think.**

**i have to tell the actually story (i didn't want to spoil it at the beginning).we were in lunch and ashley and haley started singing 'save a horse, ride a cowboy' and me and rachel just finished a ron hermione conversation and rachel being a ron hermione freak like me starts singing it with a little twist.she sang 'save a broom, ride a keeper' and then i'm like 'yeah rachel u would think that' and ashley looks at her and says 'yeah' and then rachel holds up her hand to signal no and says 'no, no.' she stops and looks up with a daydreamy look on her face and then comes back to us mentally and says 'no' and we just all start laughing at her and i'm like 'yeah, u wouldn't think that rachel, u only stopped to think about it first.' if u didn't laugh then it must be one of those thing that u had to be there, type thing.**

**tell me what u think of the story.bye bye.**


End file.
